


Whiskey for the Win

by Ittybittytinypaws



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Break Up, Crossover, Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/F, Get over someone by getting under someone else, Post-Break Up, Shameless Smut, Smut, request/prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ittybittytinypaws/pseuds/Ittybittytinypaws
Summary: Break ups & whiskey with a side of fun & games.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Wynonna Earp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Whiskey for the Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> So I guess I take requests/prompts now? I absolutely guarantee nothing about accepting prompts or requests if I'm not into it or find it gross. That being said, feel free to come scream at me on Tumblr

Wynonna tossed back another shot of whiskey, revelling in the comforting burn as it travelled down her throat. Her body swaying slightly with the thrum of the bass echoing in her chest making her feel drunker then she was.

This wasn't her usual bar, actually is was several counties and a trip to the 'nearest big city she could disappear' to sort of bar.

She glanced along the beat up bar top scanning the crowd for her next free drink. 

You see, men were easy, all she had to do was throw on the best fake smile she could muster and show a faint amount of interest in whatever they said for a couple minutes until they offered to buy her a drink. Then she would vanish on them, drift back into the crowd and hunt all over again.

This was her third night out in a row and she had decided that National City had a lot to offer in the way of nightlife. At this rate she might never go home, it wasn't like she had anything to go home to at this point, her only reason had unceremoniously walked out the door on her four days ago without so much as an explanation past "It's not you, it's me.".

The first night had been about drinking to forget and well, so did the second night. But tonight was about getting over Eliza by getting under someone else which is why she had been making eyes at the pretty brunette at the end of the bar.

Wynonna signalled for the bartender and ordered two shots of whiskey, slamming her cash on the counter and pointing to the end of the bar before making her way over.

She arrived just in time to catch the brunette telling the bartender that she didn't order any shots. "You didn't, but I did." Wynonna said from behind her, nodding her thanks across the bar and taking both of the glasses and placing one in front of the other woman.

Wynonna looked at her expectantly until she picked up the glass and clinked it against hers downing the shots simultaneously.

The other woman watched her for half a second before extending her hand. "Alex."

"Wynonna."

"I haven't seen you around, new in town?"

"You could say that. Are you local?"

"Sorta. I moved here with my girlfriend—ex-girlfriend a few years ago."

"And how has that worked out for you?"

"I'm here drinking alone aren't I?"

"Well not anymore. You were here drinking alone but now you're drinking with me." Wynonna flirted. "So what's your poison?" She asked as she flagged down the bartender.

"Anything. I'm easy." Alex replied, her eyes connecting with Wynonna's.

Hook, line and sinker. Wynonna smiled to herself, what could she say, she had a way with women.

With their beers in hand Wynonna made her way to the dance floor, glancing back every so often to make sure she hadn't lost Alex in the sea of bodies pressing every which way around them.

She finally found a spot close to the speaker with just enough breathing room. She turned on her heel and let her free hand fall casually to Alex's hip as they began to sway to the music. 

They drew closer as the tempo picked up, the mix of alcohol and bass radiating in their chests.

As each song passed less and less space existed between them until Alex was just straight up grinding against Wynonna's thigh. 

It wasn't long before Wynonna used her forehead to nudge into Alex's space to connect their lips. Her free hand migrating from Alex's hip to her ass, pulling her body until it was flush with hers. 

Alex pushed further into their kiss, intention heavy on her lips. They fell into each other all tongue and teeth as their kiss deepened.

They pulled apart, breathing heavy. Alex stared at Wynonna's lips, biting her own while she made a decision. Well, the alcohol coursing through her system made a decision, without a word she grabbed Wynonna's hand and led them off the dance floor towards the bathrooms.

Wynonna figured Alex just needed to use the washroom before heading back out onto the dance floor but with a quick tug she was pulled in behind Alex into the stall, the door swiftly being shut behind her. She faintly heard groans from women on the other side of the door fully aware that the wait was about to be much longer to use that particular stall.

Lips were on hers a second later, soft but no less insistent. Her shoulders were effectively pressed against the wall as Alex ran her hands up and down Wynonna's body gripping at tight jeans, finally stilling momentarily as they landed on her belt buckle.

Alex broke their kiss to catch Wynonna's eyes for permission, a nod was all she needed to furiously begin unbuckling it, practically ripping the zipper in her enthusiasm to give herself some room to work.

She shoved her hand down Wynonna's pants, her fingers reaching wetness as she heard a grateful gasp above her and felt narrow hips keen towards her. Alex didn't bother with teasing, her fingers just swiping over Wynonna's clit once or twice before sliding into her. 

It felt like they had been flirting for hours and they were both way too riled up at this point for anything but immediate gratification. Alex knew it was the right call when she was met with an appreciative moan and her lips were recaptured in a kiss that was all tongue, verging on a little too sloppy.

Wynonna did not consider herself an exhibitionist, that being said, this was the hottest sex she had had in a long time. Between the music making the walls shake and Alex's hand doing positively sinful things to her she was completely overwhelmed. She couldn't even help the sounds coming from her mouth let alone curb her hips from rocking at practically inhuman speeds towards her release.

With a twist of her fingers Alex doubled her efforts letting her head fall to Wynonna's shoulder as she worked to thrust harder and faster into her, painfully aware of their very public location and the other people waiting to actually use the washroom.

Alex felt Wynonna's body stiffen just milliseconds before she cried out gripping onto her shoulders as she rode Alex's fingers chasing the last few seconds of her orgasm. When she pulled her hand out of her jeans she waited for Wynonna to zip up her pants, satisfied with her reckless decision.

What she hadn't been expecting was for Wynonna to pull her in for another heated kiss and to swap their positions, ready to reciprocate. Just as dexterous hands started working on Alex's jeans a fist impatiently pounding on the door gave them pause.

"Come on!" A voice yelled from the other side.

They chuckled to each other, the spell broken, the bubble of lust they created popping in an instant.

"I have a room not far from here." Wynonna offered with a shrug.

Alex nodded, putting her hand into the one Wynonna offered her. They exited the stall to a mixture of wolf whistles and complaints. A shit eating grin plastered on both of their faces.

\------

They practically fell on top of each other as they stumbled through the door of Wynonna's hotel room.

A mess of limbs clamouring along the narrow entry way stripping pieces of clothing off each other between kisses as they bounced off the walls towards the bed.

With a slightly squeaky bounce they landed on the bed, Wynonna breathless above Alex. "I think I owe you something.", she said, closing the distance between them again.

\-----

A sliver of light poked through the curtains allowing a strip of sunlight to stretch across the room.

Alex squinted, cracking one eye open at a time trying to get her bearings. She stretched out and looked over at the woman next to her. She was actually quite beautiful, Alex mentally patted herself on the back for at least having respectable standards despite how much she had drank.

She shifted her weight to move onto her back, the cheap mattress squealing beneath her. 

Wynonna rubbed her face. "Why is this mattress announcing everything we do? Jesus Christ." She huffed, rolling onto her side towards Alex, only to have the bed squeak again.

Alex chuckled. "I'm pretty sure the furniture in this room is older than some civilizations."

A stretch of silence fell between them. The awkward 'one night stand' situation unfolding rapidly in front of her.

Wynonna picked at a string on the comforter. "Uh so..I'm not really looking for a relationship or anything..." She finally said.

"Oh thank god." Alex replied, her chest deflating as she released the tense breath she had been holding.

"Sex was good though." Wynonna said, lightening the mood with a quirk to her lips.

"Oh ya, definitely down for that."

"Like is now good for you? Or do I have to wait some random amount of time before I can booty call you?" Wynonna joked, already reaching across Alex's body pulling her hip towards her until Alex was sitting up and straddling her lap. 

Wynonna lightly tapped her ass. "Up." She added with a tilt of her head, moving the pillow from beneath her head so Alex understood what she wanted her to do and waited for her to move up her body, finally stopping when her knees were on either side of her head.

Alex gripped the headboard with other hands. She had never really done this before, well, she had but not like this—never in this position—and it had only ever been 'just alright', nothing to really rave about.

But at the first swipe of Wynonna's tongue she could tell it was going to be different this time. Her hips immediately dipped lower, settling down more firmly on her face. Maybe it was that she was a stranger, she thought to herself. Maybe it was that she could be whoever she wanted in this moment, there was a certain power in the anonymity of it all.

The whole idea was freeing. Exhilarating. Alex moaned loudly, letting go of any reservations, relaxing into the feel of Wynonna's mouth on her. Her fingers tightened on the headboard, her knuckles turning white as she let her hips start to rock.

Wynonna's tongue seemed to be everywhere all at once. Slipping quickly inside her one second then circling her clit the next.

Alex dropped a hand down into Wynonna's hair, scratching her nails against her scalp before grabbing a fist full of hair. At first she had thought it might have been too rough—too aggressive—but Wynonna moaned deeply and pressed her tongue more soundly up into her.

She was truly awash with desire. And it was all focused on reaching the orgasm she was barrelling towards. There was no stopping her hips at this point, they were sliding back and forth blatantly riding Wynonna's face with a mind of their own.

It felt as though she wasn't breathing. Between the cacophony from the springs in the ancient bed beneath them and the mixture of moans it was all coming to a head.

In an act of desperation Wynonna slid her hands up Alex's back, using her nails to scratch down pulling her even more solidly down on top of her in the process.

And just like that Alex came toppling over the edge with a curse on her lips between breathless gasps. 

Alex had barely removed herself from straddling Wynonna's face when she heard a sharp gasp below her, she looked down to see Wynonna's own hand buried between her legs.

Without skipping a beat Alex laid next to her adding her hand to the mix and sliding two fingers inside of her.

They were both sweaty. Alex stared at the thin sheen that glistened across Wynonna's chest. She felt her own body sliding easily against hers as they built up a steady but frantic rhythm. 

Alex dipped her head to lewdly slide her tongue between Wynonna's lips, swallowing the scream of Wynonna crashing over the edge. 

They laid on their backs next to each other for several long minutes, each of them panting trying to bring their heart rates back down.

Finally Alex turned her head to face Wynonna, "So it won't be awkward if I get up and get out of here?"

"Not at all." Wynonna answered, propping herself up on her elbow.

Alex quickly got dressed, rooting around the room to find her shirt and bra which had been half hazardly thrown the previous night. "So do we exchange numbers or..?"

"For that booty call?" Wynonna winked.

A blush made its way to Alex's cheek, which was ridiculous considering what they had done to each other in the last 8 hours, but the sex had actually been pretty good and though she did not want anything more she couldn't help but thinking that she could definitely use a few more nights like this one. So she bit the bullet. "...Yes."

Wynonna twisted to scoop her pants up from the floor and grabbed her phone out of the pocket, tossing it across the bed.

Alex put her number in and walked around the bed to hand deliver it back to her. She put it in her hands and placed a kiss to Wynonna's cheek. "See you around." She added as she turned on her heel and walked out the door. 

"That you will." Wynonna whispered as the door clicked shut.


End file.
